1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or an apparatus for calibrating a multiview image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus that displays a 3D image may use a method of generating multiview images from a stereo image including a left view image and a right view image to generate images to be displayed. In such a method through which the multiview images are generated, a depth image may be generated based on the left view image and the right view image, and image rectification may be performed to equalize height values of all corresponding pixels between the left view image and the right view image. In general, epipolar geometry based image rectification may be applied to adjust a height difference between the left view image and the right view image.